


Test Tube (Moicy)

by Qourbie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feels bad Fareeha, Moira you ladies woman, My First Fanwork, Slutty Angela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qourbie/pseuds/Qourbie
Summary: Fareeha was ready to go on her date with Angela, but something ovbiously kept Angela. Fareeha went to investigate, to find a disturbing answer.





	Test Tube (Moicy)

"Moira..."  
"Oh Moira.."  
"I'm such a bad girl.."

I have planned this whole night with Angela for a while. With her many studies in the Medical field, and my commitment to Helix, it's nice to have a little alone time together. We were going to go to this nice Italian place across the street from where her apartment was. We were going to go upstairs to her apartment, drink a bottle of Merlot, and, you know what comes after two horny girls drinking. That was my plan, after all. Although, as much as Angela is head of the Medical inside and outside the lab, a prodigy from a young age, she was still one dirty girl. She was always trying to get me to do new things with her. Just last week, she wanted me to pour a candle over her, letting the wax burn and harden on her soft, delicate skin. She loves any kind of attention, whether it be a slap on the butt, or a soft tug on her ear.

In the beginning, she was always looking for that attention from me, sometimes even forcing it out of me. Not that I mind her dominance over me. Her dominance is always re-paid in the end. However,she's been distant with sexual favors or attention. I will try to do our normal routine of sexual affection throughout the times we see each other during the day (Which isn't much besides our little lunch dates), but she will either not acknowledge, or pretend. If there is one thing I hate in a confident, independent woman like Angela, is when someone pretends. 

I was sitting, waiting for her to walk through the door with one of her many short yet classy white dresses. Her hair, perfectly tied in a ponytail, and a smile that can light up any room. I started to worry when 30 minutes have passed. Maybe she forgot? I couldn't really think of why. We have discussed this date for about two weeks now. Maybe she was held back? Some groundbreaking breakthrough? I decided to go and check to see if she was ok. 

Man, I really wished I didn't.

 

I arrive at the Overwatch Medical wing, which is in the furthest of the base. The receptionist that usually sits in the front desk was not there to greet me.

"Why, hello little Amari, back from a mission?"

I can not explain how much it annoyed me to be called "Little."

I walk past the front desk towards Angela's lab. I am very familiar with how to get there, I will sometimes sneak in just to get a taste of what I will be receiving in the night that follows. Rubbing up and down her soft legs and feet. Licking and kissing her beautiful pink clit. I will lick then kiss then lick deeply and reverse my method over and over before her juices flies in my mouth. Its rich taste has me begging for more, only to be shut down by her until later. I am itching to get back in between her legs just thinking about what we would do, when all of a sudden I hear glass shatter. 

The loud shatter jerked me out of my fantasy into reality. I jumped at the sound, and followed the sound into Angela's office. 

I hear ruffling and murmuring, almost like a soft discussion. I walk around to get a better view to see my beautiful angel, held up over her desk, and some lady doing what I should be doing: Kissing and licking and LOVING her pure pink clit. I stand there, red as blood, and back away out of sight. I hold my hand over my mouth, to catch myself from screaming at the top of my lungs. I look back to see that Angela is quivering, moaning almost non-stop, and grabbing the desk like she was intending on ripping the top part off. She has never been in such satisfaction with me where she was willing to destroy Over-watch's property because of a whim. Looking downward, I see the woman molesting my beloved, and quickly realized who she was; Moira O'deorain.

Moira has been as of late a new recruit, and at Angela's throat ever since then. I can remember when Angela would invite me over just to vent about what she has to go through with this vile woman. Her methods of research are morally and mentally unsoundly disturbing.

As much as I hate to see my woman hassled by Moira, part of me loved seeing my lady with such gratification. I sit a little bit backward, and pull my pants down just a tad, just enough so I can stick my fingers into my own vagina, starting with two.

"Moira..." Angela cried out.  
"Yes, my little aingeal?" Moira softly said. She was wrapping her arm with her long, claw like nails around Angela's neck. I can tell Angela was enjoying it.  
"I'm such a bad little girl." Moaned softly by Angela. Angela tried to move her hand towards Moira's face, only to be shoved back by Moira.  
"Tá mo aingeal beag" Chuckled Moira. She then pulled her face away from Angela, rubbed her hand free from Angela's neck and worked her way down to her butt.  
"Roll over, pet" Muttered Moira. She was holding something in her other hand. I couldn't quite make it out.

Angela slowly rolled over, replacing her ass with her lovely legs in the air. I could see the nervousness in her eyes when Moira raised up the object in her hand, a test tube. As I was fingering myself, now with 3 fingers, I couldn't quite think of why Moira would need a test tube, and then it hit me. However, a little later, because as I came to my common sense, Moira had already shoved the tube in Angela's ass. 

At first, I wanted to go up there and beat the shit out of Moira. I could not care less about respecting elders. She would pay for bringing such pain to my beloved. Angela never lets me try anything near her butt. She says its way too sensitive for her to even enjoy it. As I thought of that, I watched as Moira playfully changed her speeds with the tube inside Angela's ass. I could hear the soft, succulent moans coming from the Angel. I could feel myself reaching my climax just by watching the fun Angela and Moira were having. I finished with my hand over my mouth so neither were alarmed, and fixed myself up and walked out of the medical quarters. 

Part of me was very mad, yes. However, most of myself was relieved that Angela has found her somebody, even if it wasn't me. Someone to please her whenever she needed or wanted. Atleast, that's what I tell myself. Sitting here, with 5 shots of Brandy in my name. I was going to call it quits and go home myself, when I spotted someone I knew very well. 

 

Jesse Mccree.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanwork. I read a lot of Moicy fanwork, and I had this one in mind for a while. Let me know if you would like a part 2..
> 
> Tá mo aingeal beag- Yes, my little angel


End file.
